


The Cosmos Unfolds

by belizastan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Broken Hearts, Character Death, DON'T GIVE UP HOPE, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Possible Resurrection, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizastan/pseuds/belizastan
Summary: He decided to go back on Unity Day when he was watching Clarke from the edge of the camp in the dark, glad she got some time to let loose and have fun.He had it all planned out in his head but the moment it happened, the moment he opened his eyes and he was standing behind his younger self, he was completely enamored watching Clarke play that drinking game.“I forgot how beautiful she was,” he uttered.“Was?” YoungBellamy asked, turning around to face him.





	1. Nearing Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream a while ago and put the logistics to paper and tried thinking of how I could turn it into a story. Then The 100 Season 6 happened and I saw everything going on and decided that I needed to write this.  
> I'm posting this now in celebration of Beliza's wedding! I'm still in shock. (Her flowers though *heart eyes emoji*)  
> This is my first fic and I'm super nervous! I'm going to try and post a chapter every Thursday or Friday.

Bellamy defiantly stood awaiting for Murphy, Monty, and Emori to get to the ship before Damocles dropped on Eden, he yelled at Clarke that he couldn’t leave his people again, tried ignoring the weight of that statement in his chest reminding him that he left her. He thought she was dead for six years and moved on. Got himself a family that didn’t include her. The family he let get tortured because she gave them up to protect her daughter, her family for the last six years, all while hoping she got the power working on the Ark and saved them all, so she didn’t have their blood on her hands too.

Six years of relative peace, six years of silently torturing himself over leaving her behind to die, her last act was saving them... again.

He knew that there was a way to change it all. He knew that he could go back and change everything they’ve done, everything they were to each other but was the price he’d pay worth it? Lose his mind to change the past, live both without knowing which is real and which was fake… Was having her on the Ring worth it? Was the possibility of not making it back to the ship worth his sanity? And then  _if_  he were to do it,  _when_  would he go to? When did they start feeling like more? Was it their day trip when she found out he was planning on leaving or somewhere long before that, somewhere between wanting to cut her arm off to get her vitals bracelet to stop communicating to the Ark and saving her life? Was it really at the dropship that he started thinking about her as more than a co-leader? More than a friend? It was before the battle at the dropship, before she disappeared into Mount Weather with the other 47 delinquents, which he was certain of.

Was changing his whole life worth doing? Was the chance of going mad and knowing the dual realities of the last seven years’ worth changing everything and since he’s contemplating this, doesn’t it mean that he’s unhappy with his life right now? That he’s unhappy with Echo? And could any of this prevent Octavia from turning into Blodreina? Will he have enough time to warn himself of that too? You only get a minute. Should he do it at all?

”Bellamy! Wait!” Bellamy heard Monty and perked up turning to tell Clarke they’re there and ran to help Monty bring Murphy to the ship with barely enough time, hearing Clarke radio Raven that they’re coming and to wait a moment longer.

Once safely in the ship with a laid out plan of survival, he decided. He needs to plan out what he’s going to tell his past self. He needs a plan. Sixty seconds with his past self, he needs to know what he’s going to tell himself.

They made a plan, set a timer on the cryo-chambers for ten years and pray Earth’s come back.

He showered before changing into the clean, soft clothes for cryo and sat thinking about what he needs to say to the twenty-three-year-old version of himself in charge of one hundred delinquents. He decided to go back on Unity Day when he was watching Clarke from the edge of the camp in the dark, glad she got some time to let loose and have fun.

He had it all planned out in his head but the moment it happened, the moment he opened his eyes and he was standing behind his younger self, he was completely enamored watching Clarke play that drinking game.

“I forgot how beautiful she was,” he uttered.

“Was?” YoungBellamy asked, turning around to face him.

Bellamy scoffed. “It’s a long story and I’ve lost time, so I’ll get right to it. Lean into how you feel with her. Let Octavia breathe and fall in love with Lincoln. Be wary of Lexa’s motives and never let our people fall for Pike’s bullshit. Lastly, don’t leave Clarke behind, if anything stay with her.”

“What the hell does it all mean? Charles Pike the Earth Skills teacher?”

“Yes. Say it all back to me.”

“Lean into Clarke. Let Octavia love. Don’t trust Lexa or Pike and stay with Clarke.”

“Good. Remember it all for this coming year, it’s going to be one hell of a ride,” Bellamy smirked.

“Why do you feel so much older? What’s with the beard?”

“Bad decision. And I’m thirty. It’s a complicated journey,” he looked back at Clarke for a moment, he loved her long hair. “Gotta go kid.”

Bellamy blinked and he was back on Eligius IV with Echo grimacing at him. “You just went back,” she grimaced. “For Clarke.”

“Echo...”

“No, I get it. Unfortunately, I do, but I don’t know what to do with it now that I know.”

“How do you know?”

“The Conclave... I went back to have myself save Roan.”

Bellamy grimaced, of course she did.

“As you like to say, I did it for my people.”

“I don’t... I’ve made mistakes that I didn’t do for my people. I was selfish and...”

“And I distracted you from protecting your people and got them all killed. I was a part of fueling your anger then.”

“Yeah, but so was Clarke! I went to Pike, not because you betrayed me but because Clarke pushed me away just when I got her... She held me…” Bellamy blinked, what was he saying? Clarke didn’t leave him, Clarke left him? She stayed? Shit... what did he do?


	2. Going Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1's Bellamy thinking about and dealing with everything on top of dealing with what Season 5 Bellamy told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's SHOW DAY so I'm posting early! I'm in a good mood and I feel like this is being taken so well, so thank you all! <3 Please bear with me on the schedule, I'm seriously going to try and stick to every Friday, but my job is 8 hours a day six days a week and it's exhausting. I try writing as much as possible but if I'm too tired and uninspired, I'm not going to write, I've made that mistake before in school and my teacher and classmates could tell. I don't want to make that same mistake again.

BeardBellamy disappeared and Bellamy turned back around and found Clarke slipping the coin out from between her lips. He smirked and continued his patrol for the night.  

 _Lean into how you feel with her,_ what a joke. Like anything would happen between them, he scoffed.

He found Clarke and Finn talking and his stupid face was too serious for him to be begging to ask for her to take him back. Finn stormed off and Clarke came to Bellamy asking for back up with the guns.

Once he, Raven, and Jasper were at the bridge, he grimaced at the sight of Octavia with Lincoln but he didn’t move, just commented back to Raven, “Our Princess has that effect.”

Then it turned into a blood bath thanks to drunk Jasper seeing the grounders in the trees and acting on instinct instead of waiting it out as Clarke asked.

Walking back, Clarke refused to talk to him and he wondered if it was because Collins was in her head about the whole thing and saving her life or if she blames him for Jasper’s actions.

He figured it out after the spat with Finn that not only does she not trust Finn, but she trusted him.

Then the Exodus ship fell. Too fast, no parachute, bad angle, a giant ball of fire exploding just beyond a mountain ridge. He couldn’t do anything to soothe her, too shocked himself as she dropped to her knees. 

He went to bed alone that night and dreamt of soft creamy legs tangled with his in the moonlight and combing his fingers through long blue-hued blonde hair, sighing in full contentment before jolting awake.

They went to the Exodus landing and searched through the rubble for anything, any kind of answer for why the ship’s landing went to shit.

Of course, they couldn’t have easy days, not that watching Clarke not find her mother’s remains was easy, but just an average Tuesday would be nice, a day where nothing happened would be great. It’d been long ago decided that they can’t have nice things because when they get back from the crash site, Murphy was in the dropship and so sick that Clarke quarantined him but it was too late, half the camp was sick with whatever contagion Murphy brought with him. Clarke looked at herself and everyone that came in contact with him in the dropship.

They brought out another dead and Bellamy grimaced at the onlookers. “All right, show’s over. Get back to your posts!” He told them before turning to Clarke, looking a little worse for wear, “You got enough food in there, water?”

Clarke managed a nod. “Yeah. Some medicine might be nice,” she quipped.

Even half dead she can still crack jokes, Bellamy smirked. “I’ll see what I can do.”

His mind went to Octavia quarantined on the third level and called to her. Clarke came clean about sending O to Lincoln and Bellamy was a little murderous. He thought of everything that could go wrong and everything that his future self told him about the next year and he knew Clarke makes it out of this alive, that Octavia does too but that doesn’t mean he has to like everything that’s transpiring.

It all happened at once, Clarke shooting the gun in the air, Bellamy pistol whipping that kid in the face to protect her, Octavia telling them there was no cure... and Finn catching Clarke as she was about to pass out. It was all too quick and then time seemed to slow, planning to bomb the bridge and about to leave only to find blood shooting out his nose and changing the plan. Having Jasper shoot the hydrazine and himself go to the Dropship where he refuses a drink from Murphy only to have Clarke talk to him instead, nurse him back to health now that she was better. It was all quick and slow, being sick one minute and fine the next, going outside to find Clarke there as the bomb went off in the distance. The next few days they flip-flopped between maybe flirting and sadistic statements about killing the grounders before they could kill them, always at Clarke’s disapproval. There was no right time to accept that he was falling for her, not when he flirted instead of watching where he walked and nearly walked into a tree. And damn if he didn’t hate that BeardBellamy’s words kept popping up in his head. Why does he want to kiss her? He didn’t even think of it until he showed up, he screwed himself and his sanity. Literally.

While preparing for the war to come to them, Raven propositioned him and Bellamy thought about Clarke for a moment, off with Finn hunting for food and Bellamy grimaced telling Raven if she was looking for someone to talk her down, he’s not that person. Maybe it was wrong, letting it happen, actively participating in the act while thinking about Clarke like Finn did to them both so many times in the last few weeks. And it made him feel worse when she got up after and walked out of the tent saying it didn’t help.

His sister still snuck out to see Lincoln, to make sure he didn’t actually leave her, Bellamy thought, he planned on going to a water tribe or something, Bellamy didn’t know, he really just wanted his sister to stay at camp but he remembered what his future self told him about her and he let go of the reins a little.  _Let Octavia breathe and fall in love with Lincoln._ Easier said than done and his future self probably knew that and wanted to torture himself but also teach him or her something, what exactly he didn’t quite know yet.

Bellamy was used to slow days on the Ark, he was used to mopping floors and cleaning up the mess hall. Day in and day out but life on the ground wasn’t like that. It was complex, unnerving in the sense that he never knew what he was getting when he woke up that morning. The smokehouse burning to the ground, finding out river monsters exist, finding a death trap and nearly killing his co-leader... there’s no routine. Not even the sun rises and sets at the same time every day, it’s getting shorter and shorter. He woke up to frost on the leaves the other morning. It’s unnerving and Bellamy was tenser than he’s ever been, hence the string of hookups he had but was now too busy to attempt (not to mention constantly thinking about Clarke now thanks to his future self going back in time.)

Clarke (and Finn [eye roll] and later Monty) went missing and he was trying not to panic but when kids were falling asleep and wasting bullets by doing so, he couldn’t contain his fear and worry for their survival. Murphy’s little murder spree was helping no one and kidnapping Jasper… Bellamy had to trade himself to save Jasper, which was exactly what Murphy wanted. Hanging for Murphy’s pleasure, anxiously waiting for Raven to save him… he hated it all. Especially finding out that Murphy actually shot her in the process, the guilt weighed on him.

The best part was Clarke running back into camp and he could finally relax about something. He still had to worry about Monty and how to save them all from the impending war and making sure Raven and her super brain stayed alive, but Clarke… he didn’t have to worry about her for now, God knows she gets herself in a lot of trouble. Especially agreeing with Spacewalker about leaving.

The last thing he remembered before Clarke closing the dropship door on him and Finn was just being too late to leave and having to run back to the dropship to save themselves. Finding Alpha station falling through the sky and it was their only salvation.

Losing Clarke… losing forty-eight of their people to something… Bellamy didn’t take it well, but he took it better than Finn. He didn’t even know how it happened, he was outside the dropship, watching Clarke close the door on them to save everyone, running for their lives away from the ring of fire Raven, Monty, and Jasper were about to set alight. Hearing the explosion, running towards the Ark, it was all too much too soon and by the time he figured it all out, Murphy was bringing Raven to the Ark and the survivors there. He’s the one that shot her, he’s the one that made her life hell for the rest of her life.

He watched Lincoln help get everyone settled and build camps and love his sister, it was overwhelming trying to listen to himself—his future self—to let Octavia breathe and love Lincoln and it was driving him insane. Trying to protect his sister, watching this older man take care of her and treat her so incredibly well and braid her hair out of her face. Bellamy had to get out of Camp Jaha.

He was going stir crazy. And he had to get out, Dr. Abby Griffin—miraculously alive—agreed and sent him and Murphy, Finn, Monroe, and Sterling, to go look for Clarke and the others, only to find Mel and Farm Station instead. The crash site was a cliff, it was a miracle she made it.

He knew he shouldn’t have let Murphy and Finn go off on their own in search of the forty-eight, but what else could he do? Someone had to get Mel back and someone should go looking for Clarke, it was just that he regretted being the one that thought she was dead, that they all were, but on the way back, with Mel leaning on his shoulder, he realized that his future self wouldn’t have told him to feel anything for her if she were dead. He didn’t grow a beard, he didn’t have worry wrinkles and aged… God, he didn’t even know how he could get so old in a harsh world like this, he figured he’d die within five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and/or kudos? Please?


	3. Think About it, Did Anything Make Sense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6 Clarke watched Bellamy and Echo while preparing to go down to Alpha and though Miller might have some insight on what could have changed between the happy couple since cryo and makes a hasty decision. John Murphy hilarity as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _IF_ you noticed the change in warning... it's not near, it's here. Although, in the world of time travel, everything has the ability to change again, so whether I change that reality is up in the air because I really surprised myself with it.

Clarke watched Bellamy and Echo interact after they woke up, one hundred and twenty-five years asleep is huge and a new planet—correction moon—was even bigger and Bellamy still trusted Echo, Bellamy still believed she was good even though everything he loved about her, everything they were on the ring those six years was different, calmer than everything they’ve lived through. Bellamy’s life on the Ark wasn’t rainbows and butterflies like Clarke’s and Echo had her own demons that made her who she was, that made her an iron-hearted spy. But watching them now was different than how they were on Earth. Echo was pulling away and Bellamy was looking to Clarke more than keeping his distance like before when he was with Echo and… his family.

“Do you know what’s going on with them?” she asked Miller as they were preparing the ship for their departure to Alpha.

“All I heard was that he did something and she’s not too happy about it, but wants to know what he was thinking.” Miller's loyalty is confusing but Clarke felt like he always knew where Bellamy's head and heart were at.

“What could he have possibly have done while everyone was preparing to go into cryo?” Of course, as she asked, she realized what he could have done, he went back to talk to himself. “Do you think it would still work? A different planet, one hundred and thirty-two years?”

“You mean he went back?”

“I think he did before we went into cryosleep. Do you think it will work if we did it now? So far away and so long ago?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to try and fix his mistake,” she told him as though it were so obvious.

“What if it wasn’t a mistake? What if he went back to fix all of our problems?”

“You really think Bellamy went back to stop A.L.I.E. and Praimfaya? Warned Raven about the nuclear power plants failing? Fix Octavia?”

“Actually... no. I meant he’d do something smaller, just minor adjustments that help the people he loves.”

“That sounds like our Bellamy before Praimfaya, he changed in space.”

“You were dead to him, Clarke. I know how harsh that sounds, but he went above and beyond for _you_ on Earth and all that got him was your death.”

“I’m right here,” her voice broke and Miller’s sympathetic eyes were too much for her at that moment. He knew what she meant and it was killing her that their roles were reversed, she was the one with her heart on her sleeve whereas Bellamy was a brick wall.

“You fell in love with him.”

The simplicity of Miller’s statement nearly shattered her, but she was stronger than that. How didn’t she know all those months that she was in love with him until he was gone and wasn’t going to be back for another five years that turned into six?

“I didn’t want this, Miller. Whatever he thought he could change, he probably did it wrong. My memories aren’t the same, but I don’t think he did what he intended to do.”

“Clarke, right now, he’s the only one that’s going to go insane. He’s the one that went back. If you do too… Clarke, you’d go insane too.”

“So we’ll be crazy together,” she shrugged, it was worth the risk. Anything involving Bellamy was worth the risk.

“What about Madi?”

“She’s still around, she’s still Madi.”

Miller grimaced and Clarke knew it wasn’t the right thing to say… Madi… Madi… she’s protective over Madi, but why? It’s not like it was with Rory. Where’s Rory?

“I have to do this, Miller. You can’t stop me.”

Clarke turned and locked herself in some room and thought about the room in Mount Weather and then she was there, looking at herself sitting on the floor.

“You better get up and out of here soon, Finn’s going to do something reckless.”

“That doesn’t sound like him, what do I need to know?”

Of course, this would be her response, get right to the point. She told herself how to get out and that Anya helps (and hinders) but they shouldn’t go straight to Camp Jaha, because Murphy and Finn are going to a village and going to massacre the people there. She also told herself to let herself be happy, that living for her people, being the decision maker for them, didn’t have to be everything, that she should feel and let herself feel and show her emotions more, that her heart is just as important as her head, using her words with Bellamy before they were separated for six years.

“Any specifics?”

“Bellamy. He tried telling me something for months back then and I never let him, but it’s what we feel. There is time to feel it, even though it doesn’t feel like it.”

“How old are you? Why did we cut our hair?”

“Easier, twenty-four.”

“You jumped six years to tell me to have feelings for Bellamy?”

“Or one hundred and thirty-two, but who’s counting?”

“What?”

“That’s a big spoiler. Don’t worry about it, it works out in the end.”

“It does?”

“For us, yeah. Just do what I said and it will all be better.”

YoungClarke blinked and grimaced and Clarke didn’t even get to say goodbye before she jumped back, only to hear incessant banging on the door.

“Babe! Come on!” Murphy called and Clarke grimaced, opening the door and Murphy’s smile was full of pure joy and it set Clarke a little off-kilter.

“’Babe’?”

“You see,” he shook his head in bemusement. “I knew you’d hate it, and I was right. I’m still trying out nicknames that don’t remind you of him. I’m sorry.”

“What? Who?”

“Bellamy… after everything, you don’t... remember?”

“Remember Bellamy? I love him but what’s going on, Murphy?”

“I thought we were past that," he muttered. "He… I can’t believe you don’t remember.”

Clarke looked around the room, it’s not a space ship. Where are they? More specifically _when_ are they? “Where are we?”

“Eden? Where else would we be?”

Eden. Eden, why not. “Tell me what happened with Bellamy again.”

“No. No, no, no, I’m not going over that with you again. It happened and you cry every time you think about it and none of us need you out of service for the rest of the day.”

Okay… it must have been really bad if _Murphy_ doesn’t want to talk about it.

“And Lexa?”

“Clarke, are you serious right now? They killed each other in the Conclave.”

No. No. No. How could she have possibly made this all worse? How could she feel the soft press of Bellamy’s lips against hers if he’s been dead? How could she remember how his cock felt between her thighs if he’s been dead for years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? What. Did. I. Do? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Yell at me in the comments because you know you want to.


	4. Lean into Me - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Season 2 for Clarke after her future self's visit... she struggles a little more than Bellamy with who/what she should listen to; her future self (HeartClarke) or her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS. This is where it starts to get more canon divergent, season 1 was roughly the same but with what was going on inside season1-Bellamy's head with what season5-Bellamy said to him. Now it's Clarke's POV for season 2.  
> P.S. The angst is real, y’all!

With Anya at her side, Clarke learned how to walk quietly through the forest, she learned a lot in their short time together. Convincing the Trikru leader to take her to the village that her future self told her Finn and Murphy were going to massacre, was easy even though the leader was itching for a war with Skaikru and a massacre by the hands of Skaikru was just what she needed to get what she wanted.

When they arrived, Finn had a gun pointed at the people herded up like cattle as he berated them, asking where she was, where their people were.

Clarke managed to get Anya to let her handle it, they’re her people. Anya helped her out and taught her how to stay quiet, the least she could do was trust that Clarke would be able to talk her people down. So she stepped out from behind a shrub and walked down the hill as she said, “Mount Weather. Put the gun down, Finn. They had nothing to do with this, the Mountain Men took me and everyone else still alive, they didn’t believe me that it wasn’t a good place, but they didn’t see what I saw. They don’t know about the Reapers underground like we do. Remember them?”

“Clarke,” Finn said, nearly dropping his gun and that was a good thing, if she could stop this massacre, then maybe Anya will try and help her get the grounders to help fight against Mount Weather. “I knew you were alive,” he sighed, walking towards her, dropping the gun and Clarke grimaced when Murphy picked it up and held it with another one in his hand. Why were they alone, there should be more than two people on missions and why the hell would anyone trust Murphy with a gun?

“You need to let these people go, Finn. Please, there’s something bigger that we need to take care of.”

A vision of something else, of bodies scattered in the little pen, flashed across her vision and she prayed that she could change that. That she would be successful in saving these lives.

“I found you,” Finn said, bringing her back to save these people, to save Finn.

Clarke shook her head, something was wrong with him, something she couldn’t pinpoint and that frightened her the most. She looked the Murphy who seemed just as confused. “Let the people go and we can go to the Ark, I saw the balloon beacon, I know people made it.”

“Your mom’s alive,” Murphy said and Clarke froze.

“Really?”

“I’m a dick, but I wouldn’t joke about that.”

Clarke nodded, “Thank you.”

“You look like hell by the way.”

“Can we please get moving? Anya, will you help?” Clarke asked, turning back to where she was hiding with Anya and the beautiful, if mud-encased woman came out from behind the bush as Murphy helped some of the villagers get out of the little pen.

“What do you need my help with?”

“Mount Weather, you and I know how bad it is in there and I think we can both save our people if we work together to stop them.”

“The commander was my second, I can get an audience.”

“You’re really going to trust this grounder after she tried to kill you?” Finn spat.

“Your people shot first,” Anya reminded him and Clarke nodded.

“I’ll talk to my people when I get back, they’re going to want our people back and an alliance with your commander isn’t something to take lightly. Thank you.”

Anya nodded and held out her hand, Clarke grabbed her arm and they promised to get to where they needed to be.

“Clarke?” she heard behind her and she turned around to find, Bellamy, Octavia. She smiled at the sight and ran up to Bellamy, slamming into his chest with her arms around his neck.

“There’s something I thought I’d never see,” Octavia said as Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and Clarke didn’t want to let go, she didn’t want to deal with everything going on around them and yet, it was her duty, their duty, her and Bellamy.

She pulled back but he held her close. “Clarke…”

She smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking, because she was thinking it too. She couldn’t just listen to what her future self said, she couldn’t just feel whatever it was between them, whatever’s been brewing because the lives of their friends inside Mount Weather were at stake. “There are forty-seven in Mount Weather. Monty, Jasper, and Miller are in there and we need to get them out, they have grounders locked up too, using their blood for radiation treatments and… and they make the Reapers.”

“Lincoln?” Octavia asked, her voice and eyes giving away her hope for him somehow being okay.

“I didn’t see him, but that doesn’t mean he’s not there. Anya was in there and we got out together, she’s going to the grounder commander to try and get us an audience.”

Bellamy nodded, “Okay. Finn, Murphy! Come on, we’re heading back to Camp Jaha!”

“’Camp Jaha’?”

“He sacrificed himself to get everyone else to the ground,” Bellamy informed her.

_Oh…_

“He forgave you,” she reminded him quietly.

“I know.” His face was stone and he looked up, rolling his eyes, “Murphy, come on!”

“Coming! God,” Murphy called and a moment later he pushed past Clarke and she stumbled to right herself. “Welcome back, Princess,” he sneered.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Bellamy who just smirked fondly at her. Yeah, this new dynamic for them is going to be fun. She didn’t realize how much she missed him until he was back standing in front of her again with that smirk on his face.

“He stole my line.”

“Don’t worry, it sounds better coming from you,” she told him, looking over her shoulder at him as she went to follow Murphy to Camp Jaha. Octavia and Finn somewhere ahead of him already.

Just because she doesn’t know how to feel, doesn’t mean she could take flirting with a hot guy off the table. On the way to Camp Jaha, Clarke told Bellamy everything and they made a plan, one that would hopefully work with Anya’s help.

* * *

Arriving at Camp Jaha was too much. Clarke knew it was going to be since her mother was alive and that was dramatic, seeing her again and still trying to forgive her for being the cause of her father’s death while wearing the Chancellor’s pin, it was overwhelming. Raven was a surprise, just how happy she was to see Clarke again, maybe even stopping Finn from massacring an entire village. It was good, seeing Raven again, upright and walking miraculously, her mother did a good job removing the bullet, far better than Clarke could ever attempt.

Once she was settled in to living at Camp Jaha, Clarke was getting antsy, she wanted to get her people out of Mount Weather and knew that waiting for Anya’s word was their best option, even if Kane being out there trying to do the same thing back fired royally because Clarke didn’t know that he was going to do that so she couldn’t warn Anya about that.

She knew Bellamy went out on foraging and hunting parties every day, always coming back to her and reporting that there was no sign of Anya, or Kane, or any grounder which was weird, considering there was a village less than ten miles from their camp but that was also a good thing.

“Want to grab a drink, Princess?” she heard over her shoulder one night after dinner, it was starting to get cold and a drink would certainly warm her up.

“Sure,” she smiled and followed him over to the bar and grabbed a cup from the girl bartending and obviously ogling Bellamy, which was fine, she didn’t have a claim on him, but that’s not the point. If she’d had stayed in Mount Weather, if she had tried getting them all out together, he could be happy with someone, he could be happy with the bartender.

“So… how long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?” Honestly, it’s been eating at her that he hadn’t asked about it, but she didn’t have an answer for him. She wished Anya had come back and had an answer for her because both Arkers and Grounders fighting the Mountain Men would have better odds than just Arkers, but it was getting to the point where the latter might be their only choice.

“Is that really what you want to talk about right now?”

A flash of a gorgeous girl with long brown waves and striking green eyes and war paint overwhelmed Clarke and she shook the thought out of her head. She’s losing it. That had to be it, she was losing her mind because her future-self came to visit her, changing everything she’s done. _“Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death.”_

Bellamy smirked, “No, it’s not but I do think we should.”

“Grabbing a drink usually means taking the night off,” she said pointedly, yet teasing.

“Who are you?”

“Clarke Griffin,” she smiled, sticking her hand out to him. “Nice to meet you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he smiled, taking her hand in his and just held it and maybe there should be some awkwardness. Maybe she should pull away and pretend it didn’t happen, but his hand was warm and touching him was comfortable and yet so electric, she couldn’t seem to pull away.

“You like it,” she said before taking another sip.

“Maybe we shouldn’t drink that much tonight…”

“What happened to the Rebel King? He was a good look for you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re still a princess,” he smiled, taking the cup from her grasp and finished it as she gaped at him. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked once they were on the other side of the Ark and there was no light, just the moon and stars. They’re lucky it’s a clear night.

“One more minute and you’ll know.”

Clarke grimaced but reluctantly followed Bellamy still. They went into the Ark from a weird broken patch of metal that haphazardly hung from one bolt that Raven or Wick probably pried open to get to some electrical unit to get the electric fence working. Bellamy was apparently very knowledgeable about the space back there and told her to watch her head or to step on the left in certain places until they came to a stop in this little room with a bunk bed and a table in the middle, that they came out from under.

“Where are we?”

“This is where I grew up. My bunk, my mom’s… Octavia’s,” he grimaced, looking at the hole in the floor.

“Bellamy…” Clarke sighed, reaching out and touching his wrist, immediately feeling way too intimate for what she was going for, his pulse quickening under her fingers. She should pull back, let him go and feel whatever guilt he needed to feel because this was his space. No matter what she wanted, this was his.

“She couldn’t be seen and they did searches in the middle of the night too. If I just kept her here instead of taking her to that party…”

Clarke stepped closer to Bellamy, his breath on her forehead and it was warm and welcome against the cold air around them. Her hand came up to his neck, her body doing everything her brain was telling it not to do. “It wasn’t your fault, Bellamy. The responsibility your mother put on you with Octavia, it was too much for a six year old to handle, you weren’t equipped to be a father. Yes, you knew better than to take her to the party, but you didn’t know that there would be an ID check. It wasn’t your fault for wanting Octavia to have some fun.”

Bellamy sighed and Clarke felt his lips graze her forehead, new and exciting volts of electricity shooting across her skin. “How do you just know what I need to hear?”

“Because,” she sighed, finally looking up into his deep, dark eyes, finding every bit of vulnerability in him that she was feeling. “I feel guilty about my father and for blaming Wells.”

“He let you do that so that you wouldn’t blame the only family you had left.”

“He was my family too. My best friend since we were toddlers, I shouldn’t have turned on him like I did.”

“You just lost your father,” Bellamy’s voice was soft and his hand was tentative when it came up to touch her jaw. Clarke knew what was coming, what they were building towards and for some reason, her brain was screaming at her to pull away. “You were grieving. He understood that and he knew how sorry you were about that before he died. He loved you.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s what got him killed,” she said morbidly, without thinking.

“You can’t possibly believe that your love kills people.”

“No, just them loving me.”

“Well, it’s too late for some of us,” Bellamy grumbled.

“You don’t actually mean that, Bellamy. You don’t love me.”

“Maybe, I didn’t go crazy like Finn and nearly kill an entire Grounder village for you, but I did feel like I was losing my mind while looking for you.”

Did that mean what she thought it meant? Did his future self come back and visit him too? Or is he like this all on his own? “Have you seen flashes too?” she asked before even thinking about the repercussions of the question.

“What?” Bellamy grimaced, pulling back a little and Clarke latched on a little harder. She didn’t want to lose his warmth, though maybe that’s just her excuse.

“Nothing.”

“Flashes..?” She watched the realization cross his face as his expression hardened. “Clarke, you know what that is, right? You were visited by your future self?”

“No, that’s insane, you know me better than that.”

“I know _you_ , I know the Princess standing in front of me right now, but I don’t know the future Clarke that would come back and warn you about something happening. What did she say?”

“I didn’t say that, Bellamy.”

“No, but you used the word they describe for time meddling. They also say you go mad!”

“Okay, fine! She warned me about Finn! She… she told me to let myself…” Clarke huffed, she couldn’t just say it. It’s embarrassing if he didn’t feel the same. “I can’t.”

His jaw slacked and his eyes softened, she could tell even in the low light. “I was visited too. He told me… he told me a lot, but what sticks in my head, what I can’t stop thinking about… is what he said about you. About us.”

“What do you mean?” she looked up into his eyes and wished she could just know without all this awkwardness.

“He told me to lean into how I feel about you and I don’t think I felt the way he thought I did back then, maybe I did and was just in denial, he’d know. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and all that. I just know that since Unity Day… since the day trip to the bunker… teaching you how to shoot… I can’t stop worrying about you and it’s not how I worry about Octavia, it’s more.”

It was as though all the air left her lungs and she couldn’t even attempt to breathe, as though she died in the moment of his confession. “She told me that you tried telling me how you felt. That we felt the same and that she thought we didn’t have time to feel it, but we do. We have time.”

“I don’t want to rush this,” Bellamy said, dropping his forehead to hers. “But maybe since both of our future selves came back to tell us the same thing, we should in case they came back because something happened and it’s their biggest regret.”

“You know it’s going to change the future. If we do this, nothing that we will do is going to be the same and we’re going to go crazy fighting between the realities.”

Bellamy lifted his head while tilting hers to look up at him, “Are you saying that I’m not worth it?”

“I don’t know what I’m saying, Bellamy. I don’t know if what we do will make it any better. I stopped Finn from massacring that village and I’m seeing things that didn’t happen. I think he killed all those people before in the other timeline.”

“I haven’t seen anything, I haven’t changed anything except letting Octavia see Lincoln. Then again, he’s missing so that hasn’t exactly been difficult.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Then we shouldn’t, because it starts as flashes and gets worse from there.”

“It’s like the butterfly effect though, you stopped Finn from killing those people. What bigger event is that going to change?”

Shit, of course he was right. What difference does keeping her distance from him make if she already changed something? “I didn’t even think of that. Shit. We haven’t heard from Anya either.”

“What do you think that means?”

“She either backed out of her end of the deal or her commander doesn’t want an alliance.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say to that, they needed to think on it and come up with a plan in the morning. “I should get you to your room,” he said, pulling away.

“I can walk myself.”

“You’re going to need my help getting back outside.”

“Then lead the way.”

Bellamy didn’t move, he didn’t let her go and neither did Clarke. They clung to each other and eventually grew too tired to climb out of the Ark to get to their room assignments and fell asleep, curled together in Aurora’s old bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd be posting on Fridays and then I got overzealous and posted the first 3 chapters within 10 days but that was because I had them all written out and I was super excited about sharing this idea. Right now, I just started writing Chapter 5 and my boss is having me work double shifts for the next few weeks, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to write let alone post anything. Bear with me though, I'm going to try and write whenever I can so hopefully it's soon.


	5. Lean into Me - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait. My laptop's keyboard broke and it took me a week before I could go get it repaired and then another week and a half for them to actually fix it and then I was writing and editing this chapter.

Clarke woke up feeling warm and safe, feeling Bellamy’s soft and slow breath against the back of her neck. He was a furnace and Clarke didn’t want to move, even though she knew she had to, that they had to. They were in service of their people, not just themselves and Clarke wished that they could have a day to just be, but they were in the middle of a war and they didn’t have the luxury.

“Bellamy,” she said cautiously, as to not scare him awake, but still wake him up.

He groaned, tightening his grip on her waist.

“I know you don’t want to, but we should be getting going. People are probably wondering where we disappeared to.”

“They’re going to think we hooked up,” he said sleepily, and dear God, was his voice even more gravelly than usual. That timber in his voice was doing something to her. “I don’t want to deal with the repercussions of that today.”

“So, why don’t I go out and ask Raven to shut the fence off again?”

Bellamy nuzzled into her neck. “You think she would?”

“I think she’ll agree that we deserve a day off,” Clarke said softly, literally _everything_ Bellamy was doing to her was doing _something_ to her…

“It’s not a day off if we’re hunting.”

“Oh, you want to hunt?” Clarke smirked, feeling a little proud of thinking of an excuse for them to spend _more_ time together. She didn’t want this to end.

“I might just have an itch to hunt some animals.”

“Just animals?” she asked, rolling her hips against his groin.

“I thought we agreed to take our time.”

“We also know that we wasted a lot of time.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything and Clarke was about to sit up to get them ready to leave, but Bellamy’s lips landed on the nape of her neck laving and sucking and kissing her shoulder and throat and she wished it were her lips more than anything. His hands gripped her hips, digging into that part of her that drove her insane and then she felt it. Him, hard as a rock in his pants, grinding against her. She needs to change this and… _now._

“Bellamy,” she said and it came out as more of a sigh than anything and he just groaned in response until she pushed him back and rolled onto her other side to face him. “How is this fair?”

“Sorry,” he said, but his smile was so big, she knew he didn’t mean it.

Clarke rolled her eyes but when they landed back on him they softened. “Kiss me.”

Bellamy’s hand came up and cupped her cheek as he smirked at her and Clarke was going absolutely mad. “I’ve kept myself from wanting this for so long, Princess.”

_“He did it for me,” her voice broke and she hated that she was letting Commander Lexa see how weak she was. That she loved Finn and he would burn the world down if it meant saving her. The knife, she remembered and the only way this could end with the least amount of pain was the one thing Clarke didn’t want to do, the one thing Raven didn’t intend the knife to be used for. “Can I say goodbye?”_

_Lexa nodded and Clarke took a weighted breath before practically jogging over to Finn and kissing him soundly. He needed to know that his sacrifice wasn’t for nothing, that he meant more than she could have ever told him he did._

_“I love you too,” she said, hating that her voice betrayed her and him dying whether it was by her hand or a thousand cuts._

_“I’m scared,” he admitted and Clarke knew that this was it, this was her do or die moment and as the knife came to her fingers, grasping around the handle, she hugged him._

_She didn’t lie when she told him that she loved him, she did and that’s what made plunging the knife into his stomach so painful. She waited, holding him to her before it hurt too much to be in that moment, to know what she was doing, how could she kill him like that?_

_I bear it so they don’t have to._

_“You’re going to be okay… You’re okay.”_

_“Thanks, Princess,” he said and he sounded so defeated before leaning on her completely and she knew he was gone, she knew that she had just killed the second person to have believed in her on the ground and the weight of that, the weight of killing her friend for the sake of her people and sparing his agony was a little too much to bear as she walked away, vaguely hearing Raven’s screams as her tears streamed down her face._

Clarke pushed Bellamy off her and stumbled to the floor, to the corner of the room and she couldn’t believe what she had done. She killed Finn.

“Princess… Clarke, what’s going on?”

“I didn’t… I couldn’t… Raven, please, I couldn’t let them do that to him!”

“Clarke, please, it’s Bellamy. Come back to me.”

“I couldn’t let them torture him,” she said and saw the frightened look in Bellamy’s eyes. Reality. Their new, altered reality, she’s here and Finn’s alive. She didn’t kill him. What has she done to herself?

“It’s okay, what did you see? What did you do?”

“I—I killed Finn. I saved him from being tortured to death. I heard Raven’s screams and she… she hates me.”

“That’s not what happened, okay? Finn’s alive and he didn’t kill the villagers so there’s no reason for the Commander to want him dead.”

Clarke nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m going so madly insane.”

“Hey, no. It’s not your fault, okay? It’s our future selves who we need to blame for this. They altered the timeline, they altered our thoughts and choosing to drive ourselves crazy. It’s going to happen to me too, I’m just sorry yours is so immediate.”

“I can’t do this without you. You know what they do to people that go back in time and find out about it?”

“They kill them, I know. You and me, together. I promise.”

“Together,” she agreed and Bellamy smiled, pulling her to her feet.

“Let’s go back, they’re probably beginning to worry about us,” Bellamy said, placing a chaise kiss on her forehead.

Once they got through the maze that was the underside of the Ark, Clarke and Bellamy heard complete silence, which was weird for the middle of the day at Camp Jaha. They exchanged a look before taking off into a run around the perimeter and finding a silent crowd all looking at the man they all thought dead, the man their camp was named after. Thelonious Jaha.

He was standing next to her mother and Clarke knew none of it was good. Clarke unintentionally stepped into the crowd, just close enough to hear him, right next to Finn, who she’s been trying to avoid.

“… We may need to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“Where will we go?” some man closer to the front asked, people beginning to murmur throughout the crowd.

“I don’t know, is the answer. But I heard of a place. A city of light. It’s across the Dead Zone.”

“What makes you think we’ll make it there?”

“Because we made it here. I have faith.”

Clarke had heard enough. _Faith? Thelonious Jaha had faith… hilarious concept._

“And right now, given the alternative, that’s good enough for me.”

“Not for us,” she said and the moment the words slipped out of her mouth, she regretted them. She didn’t want to do this in front of a crowd, especially knowing that her mother was likely on Jaha’s side. “If we leave, what happens to our people in Mount Weather?”

“As your mother said, that is a very difficult decision to make. But the time has come for each and every one of us to ask, is this how the story of our people ends? Did we come all this way just to die tomorrow? Because if we’re not gone by the time that sun rises, that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

Clarke looked to her mother and saw something she never saw before and Clarke prayed that was a good thing. “No decision’s been made. In the meantime, please report to your station supervisor and gather emergency supplies.”

Clarke watched her mother and Jaha go back in the Ark and she was about to follow when a hand latched around her wrist and she spun around expecting Finn, but it was Bellamy, with Octavia behind him.

“Where have you been?” Clarke asked Octavia and Bellamy interjected quietly.

“In the dropship. You need to come back with me right now.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“I’ll explain on the way. Bring a medkit. Meet me at Raven’s gate.”

Bellamy stormed off and Finn stepped closer to her. “Go with Bellamy. Your mom said no decision has been made. If that changes, I’ll let you know.”

Clarke nodded and headed off to go find a medkit before finding Bellamy and getting the intel about Lincoln and his state and what they did to get him in the dropship. Octavia was eerily quiet, the guilt of what she did to Lincoln probably weighed on her more than anything and Clarke knew the feeling.

“If they could do that to Lincoln, what are they doing to our friends?” Bellamy asked and Clarke hated everything that happened, it was going to be one of the demons that haunted her. She was certain of that.

Watching Bellamy with Octavia during it was painful, he cared so much about her and she was in so much pain and Nyko trying to kill Lincoln wasn’t something and then finding out that they’ve tried bringing Reapers back only to have their heart stop was something Clarke figured she could use as a way to stop the grounder attack.

* * *

Watching her mother be a badass against Jaha was the best thing Clarke had ever seen and she knew that she learned how from her mother. That wasn’t such a bad thing, at least she didn’t think so anymore.

The meeting with the Grounder commander was nothing like she expected. It was the woman from the flash she had that morning, the one she killed Finn in and Clarke couldn’t shake the thought out of her head as she spoke to her. Sure, the commander was amazing and gorgeous and Clarke was attracted, but she wasn’t Bellamy. She was also playing with a knife when Clarke walked in her tent.

“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive.” Warm welcome.

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us,” Clarke countered and maybe that wasn’t the best move, technically a stoned Jasper shot first at the bridge but that didn’t take away from the fact that the grounders speared him and used him as bait.

“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?”

What? “I’ve come to make you an offer.”

“This is not a negotiation.”

The woman to her right said something in their language and Lexa held her hand up to quiet her.

“I can help you beat the Mountain Men.”

“Go on.”

“Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather. Kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there too. I was one of them.”

“Lies,” the woman at the commander’s side said. “No one escapes the mountain.”

“I did,” Clarke stated, turning her attention from the woman to the commander’s side back to the commander herself. “With Anya. We fought our way out together.”

“Another lie. Anya died in a fire. You killed her.”

“No, the last time I saw Anya, we were at the village. She said she’d get to you and get me an audience to make this alliance with you to get all our people out together.”

“The village two of your people held captive for a day,” the commander asked and Clarke grimaced.

Technically, Murphy didn’t want to, but that wasn’t the point, he did help Finn for some reason. “Yes, I stopped him from going any further than that the moment I could. I prevented their deaths.”

“And for that, I am thankful, but Anya hasn’t been seen since you burned three hundred of my people. How can I forgive the massacre of three hundred for the mercy of fifty?”

“Because without me and my knowledge of Mount Weather, there is no hope for your people inside. That’s assuming you want them out as much as I want my friends.”

“I’m still waiting for your offer, Clarke.”

“The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers. I can turn them back.”

“Impossible,” the woman said and Clarke was tired of her interjecting. Especially when she started talking in their language again.

“I did it with Lincoln,” Clarke added, perking up the Commander’s attention and driving the woman next to her insane, charging Clarke and holding a knife to her.

“That traitor is the reason—“

“Indra!” the commander called.

“My village was held captive by your people.”

The commander yelled in their language and Indra stopped, stepping aside as the commander stood and walked over to Clarke. “You say you can turn Reapers back into men?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes.”

“Then prove it. Show me Lincoln.”

On the walk, Clarke got a flash of how their conversation went the last time, how it was identical except for Indra’s line; _That traitor is the reason my village was slaughtered by your people._ By Finn, her brain reminded her and it was something Clarke was proud of changing, he’s alive and that meant something to her, even if it wasn’t in the way that he wanted.

Clarke hated having to bring the commander—Lexa—to where she burned three hundred grounders alive, but the dropship was the only safe place to contain Lincoln, they couldn’t move him to the bunker that Finn found, it couldn’t restrain him as the dropship could. She wasn’t rubbing it in Lexa’s face that they won a battle against her, but it still kind of felt like it when she saw Lexa’s face.

Once inside and up the ladder, Clarke just caught her mother shocking Lincoln back to life and… normal. The drug was out of his system and Lexa could see how changed he was, that he was alive and they had an alliance, while Finn half hid in the corner at the mention of his name. Lexa wouldn’t hesitate to kill Finn when she sees him, thank God, she didn't know what he looked like.

So no war, not with the Grounders at least and Finn had to stay back at Camp Jaha for the unforeseeable future. It wasn’t that bad of a deal if Clarke thought about it, but she knew she was the only one that thought losing a gunner was a good thing. They also didn’t know that she saved his life by stopping him from massacring an entire village.

“You’re having night terrors,” she heard one morning halfway to Ton DC for the coalition with Commander Lexa and her people. Clarke looked over her shoulder as Bellamy came up behind her to sit on the fallen tree they set up their fire around, making some breakfast Lexa offered them.

“What?”

“Octavia didn’t remember having them either, your nightmares are lucid and only you can break you out of it and it’s scary to witness.”

“You don’t have to put up with it.”

“Don’t I? Did the other morning mean nothing to you?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean? We both know that we have time so what exactly is making you pull away?”

Clarke’s eyes darted over to Lexa who was watching them closely before she dropped her stare to the breakfast that was done cooking and pulled it off the fire.

“Lexa, really?”

“She’s… something.”

“We’re something or at least I thought we were.”

“We are, but do you really want to be with someone who’s only been with _Finn_? Besides, I don’t know what I like.”

“I don’t care about who you’ve been with. You can like whoever you like.”

“I know. Do you ever think that this could be a good thing? I could figure out what I want and then when we’re together—”

“Wait, I was told by my... you know… not to trust Lexa.”

“You said that he said to be wary of Lexa’s motives and to never trust Pike.”

“Lexa’s motives with you, it’s clear that she wants to save her people, but it’s the way that she looks at you I think was what he meant.”

“Bellamy…”

“I’m serious, Clarke. I want you to be happy, but I don’t want you to lose yourself in someone else and their beliefs and politics. I’m not guaranteeing that to happen, he didn’t say much of anything specific, but I think the way she interacts with you is telling.”

“She’s jealous of you,” Clarke said quietly.

“Why? I don’t have anything that she does. She can have anything she wants.”

“Because you get me, you understand where I’m coming from and she doesn’t.”

“You’re both rational, I think she understands you pretty well. Maybe even more than I do.”

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?”

Bellamy grimaced, looking to the ground. “Maybe I do.”

“Because you don’t understand why I don’t want to risk Lincoln sneaking you into Mount Weather to be our inside man? You ever think about what would happen to you if you got caught?”

“We make it!”

“We don’t know that anymore! I saved Finn, but what did I sacrifice by doing so?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a balance, Bellamy. A cosmic balance in the universe and we shifted it. I saved Finn and that’s good, but that means something worse is going to happen. Something that we won’t want and what happens then?  What do we become when we go back and changed our pasts?”

“You can’t think like that.”

“Of course I have to think like that. We did it.”

“No, we didn’t, at least not yet. They’re not us.”

“They’re who we become!”

“Maybe. They obviously regret drifting apart so that means that we have to constantly stay together? Maybe whatever separates us will be that cosmic balance.”

“No. No! I’m not going to lose you like that.”

“You know what it is?”

“No, Bellamy, I don’t, but whatever it is, is clearly bad and nothing we want to fuck with. We can’t speculate what’s going to happen that far ahead, not when we’re trying to save our people in Mount Weather.”

“Everything all right?” someone asked and they both jumped, finding Lexa with Indra behind her.

“Yes,” Clarke nodded and stood. “Are we leaving?”

“Yes. Are you two ready?”

“We can be,” Bellamy grimaced and Clarke grimaced. She didn’t want them to end their conversation on different sides, she hated them not being on the same page.

“Bellamy—“

“Later.”

“We both know that means never,” Clarke grimaced and stormed off. Not hungry to eat her breakfast so she left it on the log for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you jbsullivan17 for being the most loving, supportive, and patient beta <3 this is for you!


End file.
